


Two Months

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Hickeys, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sex Toys, Thighs, thigh biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick watches David’s eyes narrow, then his thick eyebrows raise in turn before he sits back on his heels and assesses the very new sight between his husband’s legs. He flattens his palms and rubs them over his mouth, then says quietly, “Um. Do I – do I want to know how that happened?”After some time apart from David, Patrick starts getting creative.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138
Collections: Do I Want To Know How That Happened?





	Two Months

**Author's Note:**

> \- Discord, you have changed me. The me of several months ago would not immediately start thinking of smut at the first glance at a prompt, but alas, here we are.

Two months.

David and Patrick have been apart for two months.

What had started with David intending to visit his parents in California by himself for three weeks had turned into David being coerced onto a circuit of all the new Rosebud motels, including Johnny forcing him to stay for three nights in one of them so he could write an “honest” review on TripAdvisor.

And while Patrick had been fine manning the store by himself, both of them had been sick of phone sex within a month and decided they wanted to use their communication time to talk about actual life things. They’d occasionally send each other a link or two of some porn recommendations, but apart from that…dry. Desert. Crickets.

And Patrick was going fucking _insane._

When David finally, finally gets back after his unexpected road trip of miscommunications and bad timing, Patrick closes the store in anticipation and is lingering in the hallway for half an hour before he hears the car pull up. He isn’t even ashamed that the sound of the car door closing makes him hard. Even so, he tries to hold it in for at least a moment to preserve his dignity when David comes through the door.

“Do you want a cup of –”

“Pants off, up the stairs, don’t make me ask you again.”

_Oh._

Patrick double-steps it up the stairs, greeting his husband with matched fervor and passion after David follows him closely and slams the door behind them. They stay pressed against the door for a while, smiling into forceful, open-mouthed kisses, saying a million things just with the roaming of their hands and fingers threaded through hair.

“I missed you,” Patrick murmurs as David starts to bite down his neck, sucking gently on his earlobe. “I missed you so much.”

David hums in assent as he starts to unbuckle Patrick’s trousers, which are already straining painfully. They walk backwards to the bed without letting go of each other, removing more and more articles of clothing on the way.

Suddenly, Patrick remembers.

Oh, fuck.

He hopes David doesn’t notice his face burning up as he reaches into the bedside drawer for lube, nor when he lays back. Oblivious, David smirks down at him, pinning Patrick’s biceps to the mattress in the way he likes. He presses another, slightly sweeter and more chaste kiss to Patrick’s lips, before kissing his way down his body and opening Patrick’s legs to find –

Um.

Ahem.

Patrick watches David’s eyes narrow, then his thick eyebrows raise in turn before he sits back on his heels and assesses the very new sight between his husband’s legs. He flattens his palms and rubs them over his mouth, then says quietly, “Um. Do I – do I want to know how that happened?”

Patrick’s face, which had been gently simmering away, blazes up into a deep, blushing red. He groans and lets his head flop back, but sits up on his elbows to look over the mess he’s made of himself as well.

All up and down the inside of Patrick’s thighs, right from his inner knees to the base of his cock, lie an innumerable amount of perfectly round, red bruises, the tender skin veined with thin red vessels. Some of them are so hard they’re ringed with deep purple. They’d be hickeys if David had given them to him, but David hadn’t given them to him. In fact, nothing human at all had given them to him. It strikes Patrick that that may be the conclusion David reached, so he looks him in the eye and starts to work on the damage control.

“David, before you ask, I absolutely did not sleep with anyone else –”

“No, I can tell that, they’re too perfect to be mouth shaped! But what the hell did you _do?”_ David laughs incredulously and pokes at one of the bruises. It sends a pleasant tingle of pain up Patrick’s groin and he hisses.

“I, um…there may have been a…recent purchase that I neglected to tell you about.” Patrick shuffles himself upwards and reopens their toy drawer to pull out said recent purchase. David snatches it up almost immediately and inspects the vibrator, switching it on and putting his finger up to the suction at the end.

“O-oh, that’s powerful.”

“I know.”

“Yeah, I know you do, I can see the evidence all over your lower half!” David lowers himself back down to meet Patrick until their torsos are pressed together, laughing into a quickly deepening kiss. “Jesus, Patrick, when did you start needing it _that_ badly?”

“Okay, hear me out. I don’t think I realised just how much I enjoy you biting my thighs until you went away, and I was laid in bed one day and I literally couldn’t take it anymore, so I went online and – ow!”

“If biting is what you missed, biting is what you’re going to get.”

David is seated between Patrick’s thighs again, giving a dedicated amount of attention to each bruise; pressing on them, biting them, licking them over until Patrick’s breathing heavily and carding his fingers through David’s hair. David grabs the vibrator off him. Patrick’s doesn’t have a great many coherent thoughts after that, unless they’re to do with David going to town with their new toy in all the places that matter.


End file.
